Akatsuki's Ghost House
by Ashurii-chan143
Summary: It's been 500 years since the defeat of the akatsuki. Now they haunt a 200 year-old mansion. When un-expected guests arrive to move into the manor, death becomes a little more interesting for the Akatsuki. Rated T for Hidans mouth. No pairings as of yet.
1. It Begins

A/N An Idea I got after I read 'Light in the Attic' by Naburoo. I'm sorry for my grammar and many other mistakes. I rushed at the end of the chapter so it's realy crappy near the end. sorry.

Summary: It's been 500 years since the Akatsuki have been defeated. Now the spirits of the deceased criminals have gathered to a 200 year-old, four floor mansion. And when a group of un-expected guests come to move into the large house, death becomes more interesting for the Akatsuki.

Disclaimer: I do not oun naruto.

****

!!

Chapter 1: Years later

It had been 500 years since Peins death, since the Akatsuki were defeated . Now they lived, no, resided in a 200 year old mansion built after a war.

But if you think that their still alive, you're mistaken. Their as dead as the ninja world, yes, the ninja were no more now people didn't train to become ninja. Instead they went to school and became business men and women, artists, construction workers, ect.

The hidden villages were gone, destroyed. Cities being built on top of them.

If Pein could sigh he would, but he couldn't breath, feel a cold breeze or the warmth of the attic. He couldn't 'pass on' , and it was the same for everyone else.

He got out of his chair and turned towards the window and watched as snow fell and covered the ground.

**!!**

Itachi sat in the library on the first floor. It was were he always was, though it didn't look like it, Itachi liked to read. And that's all he did for the 200 years he had been here.

At the moment he was reading a journal that belonged to one of the many people that had once lived here.

It mention ghosts, weird happenings, weird weather, and human shaped blurs.

It was talking about them, the Akatsuki.

Itachi closed the journal and headed through the library door and up the stairs. Turning down a long hallway he moved forward through another door and up even more stairs.

He entered the attic and looked around the dusty room. Strait ahead was a large window with gray drapes that were once white as the snow.

In front of the window was a old leather chair and in front of the chair was an old rectangular table with couches to it's left and right. A oval rug was spread on the hard wood floor, the walls were bare except for a painting on the east wall that Sasori had started.

And on the west wall there were vertical lines drawn into the wood, Hidan's way of keeping track of the years that had gone by.

Itachi spotted Pein looking out the large window and move to his side. Pein turned to Itachi a bored expression on his face.

Itachi handed him the journal and said.

"This should interest you".

Pein took the journal and Itachi was gone.

****

!!

Deidara bit his lower lip as he moulded some clay into a vase. Keeping his concentration on his work he missed the question thrown his way.

"What was that, un?".

Deidara turned away from his clay vase and towards his danna.

Sasori gave Deidara an irritated look before asking the same question.

"What are you making?".

Sasori pointed to Deidara's vase.

"Konan-san asked me to make her a vase for her paper flowers, un".

"So it's a request."

Deidara continued his work, moulding the clay into it's basic shape before correcting errors he had made along the way.

"Yup". Deidara stopped what he was doing and asked. "Are you jealous".

"No". Sasori scoffed. "I just have a bit of artist block". Sasori paused. "And I wanted some…motivation, something to do".

"Go work on your painting in the attic, un".

Irritated Sasori glared at Deidara. "I would if I had paint, and besides I don't know what to paint! I. Have. Artist Block!".

__

'cranky as usual'.

****

!!

Konan aimlessly wandered around the manor. Having no destination what so ever. Passing the living room into the kitchen and back, down the stairs into the basement and back up. She climbed the stairs and went up to the third floor than down the hallway into the attic.

She found Pein sitting in his oversized leather chair reading some kind of book.

Turning back towards the door, she left without saying hello or good bye.

Hidan and Kakuzu where on the back yards deck, since they couldn't feel the cold they were able to stay out side for long periods of time.

"December 5th, 21 more days until new years" Kakuzu turned to Hidan.

"That makes 501 years we've been dead and 201 years we've been living in this house".

"Yeah" Hidan slumped onto the snow coved couch swing. "We have been dead for so fucking long. Why won't Jashin come and get me?".

Kakuzu shook his head. "Jashin probably doesn't even exist".

"Fuck you".

****

!!

Tobi and Zetsu were in the garden when Tobi spotted a moving van head towards the mansions drive way. He called to Zetsu and headed towards the deck.

Tobi told Hidan and Kakuzu about the moving van and headed inside with Zetsu close behind.

They bumped into Konan inside then into Itachi.

After calling on Sasori and Deidara the went up into the attic.

"I saw it". Pein looked up away from the journal, scanning the room.

"What do we do then, un?".

"We investigate our new guests?". Sasori asked.

"Yes, but…". Pein paused and let his eyes wander around the room. "Where's Kisame?"

****

!!

Kisame stared at the intruder, franticly trying to remember where he had seen him before. The masked silver haired man was so familiar.

And the three brats with him looked so familiar as well.

**!!**

Wow that was short.

I don't care if you review or not.

**Next Chapter: Old Faces New Places.**


	2. Old Faces, New Places

A/N didn't take me long to add a chapter did it? Well anyway, again, sorry for my grammar mistakes.

**!!**

Kakashi scanned the room, it was dusty, cold, and dark. It smelled of stale air and mold.

He didn't like it.

But Fugaku bought it, and he worked for Fugaku so Kakashi had no say in Fugku's decisions.

"Kakash, is this where we're going to live?". A pink haired girl asked

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Sakura, this is the place"

"No, way! The others are gonna hate it". Kakashi hushed the blond boy.

"Calm down Naruto, Fuga- I mean, Mr. Fugaku is sending repair men and maids to clean this place up". Kakashi closed the door so the cold couldn't get in.

"No matter how many maids and buttlers father sends it will take days to clean". The raven haired boy ran his finger over a table and stared at the dust he collected.

Kakashi had to agree with Sasuke, it was gonna take days to clean this place.

**!!**

Kisame watched from behind the archway as the group moved into the kitchen. After they disappeared from his sight, he made his way towards the attic.

When he entered the attic questioning stares were sent his way.

His eyes scanned the room, every one except Sasori and Konan were sitting on the couches. Pein being in his chair.

"It's...".

"It's who, un?"

Kisame shook his head, he couldn't believe it, after so many years the copy cat Kakashi and his team show up **here**.

"It's Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, the medic-nin, and the Kyuubi kid".

Kisame took the silence as a sign to keep going.

"And their...younger".

Pein rubbed his chin. "Reincarnation maybe".

"Ya, un. Their spirits must have taken new bodies".

"Lucky bastards".

Everyone nodded, lucky bastards indeed.

**!!**

Sakura had taken the chance to look around when Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke when down stairs to the basement. She wandered out of the kitchen going straight ahead. She walked into the living room her black 1-inch high heels clicked on the hard wood floor.

A big stone fire place sat against the east wall, old couches covered in dust sat on each side of a coffee table and a love seat facing the fire place. The walls were bare except for a floral wallpaper that was peeling off.

She walked back towards the kitchen and turned to her right. An archway lead to a circular room, doors leading to who knows where covered the walls.

Two stair cases joining together at the second floor lay ahead. Sakura was tempted to explore the rooms and second floor, but unfortunately she would have to leave soon.

"Sakura-Chan!"

She glanced at the stair case one last time before running back into the kitchen.

**!!**

Pein and the others watched the moving truck leave. After it's head light's disappeared behind the trees everyone went back to what they had been doing before their 'guests' had arrived.

But unlike before every one was a little excited about the changes that where about to come. They were somewhat happy.

Pein chuckled and picked up the journal he had put down.

"Old faces in new places".

**!!**

A/N It's so short D, sorry. It'll be longer next time.

Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed.

I don't care if you review.

**Next Chapter: Moving in**


End file.
